


Morning Teasing

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nanami is mentioned once, Short & Sweet, Tsukushi you gay disaster I love you, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: "Aw, c'mon Fusuke, can't I have just one little kiss?"Tsukushi would be leaving without both her pride and her dignity.
Relationships: Futaba Tsukushi/Kirigaya Touko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Morning Teasing

The influencer had been influenced.

Touko always was a touchy kind of person - Tsukushi swore on her life that if Touko didn't have at least one part of her body touching her at all times, she would die. This, however, was on a new level entirely.

"Fusuke…"

Tsukushi tensed. When Touko called her like that, who was she to ignore her?

While Touko did like to test them, she ultimately respected boundaries. Having her arm slung around Tsukushi never caused discomfort to the latter, nor did a brief hug when they crossed paths. She knew to be more considerate and careful among her bandmates than with her other friends, making for smooth sailing between her and the others.

If only Touko hadn't spent so long around those friends of hers that didn't know the definition of personal space. The constant hugging, hand-holding, and joking pats to the back and shoulders would've made Tsukushi dart in a second should she have been the one in such a position.

But Touko had always taken such things in her stride, and now she was stretched out onto Tsukushi's back comfortably, lounging like a domestic cat.

Tsukushi held her breath as Touko laughed gently into her ear.

"What's wrong?" Touko asked, as if her arms weren't effectively trapping Tsukushi in place. Although, it wasn't like Tsukushi particularly wanted to escape them, even if she was nervous. "You're so stiff, Fusuke."

Content as she was, Tsukushi would surely perish if this continued just one second longer.

"T-Touko-chan…" she stammered. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Touko tilted her head in curiosity; Tsukushi could feel the shift from under her. "Mm, nothing. I'm just relaxing with you until school starts, really."

Touko was definitely the only one relaxed right then.

"Yeah, okay," Tsukushi squeaked. "S-So, uh… How was your weekend? With your friends?"

"Hm, it was great!" Touko exclaimed. "I missed my little Fusuke though. It would've been better with you there."

'Little Fusuke'? What was that supposed to mean?

"Ah, um… I missed you too, Touko-chan."

"Aw, Fusuke!" she cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of Tsukushi's head. "You're too sweet."

That tore it.

"T-Touko-chan!" Tsukushi yelled, wrangling herself from Touko's grip. Hands on her hips, Tsukushi's blush neutralised the serious aura she tried to produce. "What are you… What?"

Touko hummed in amusement, a twinkle of mischief in those innocent eyes of hers. "I don't get what you're trying to say, Fusuke. What is it?"

"Y-You…!" she failed. "How come you're so touchy today?"

Leaning forward into the back of Tsukushi's former seat, Touko winked. "I'm no different from usual. When you're around, it's hard to keep my hands to myself."

Was Touko trying to obliterate her?

"No, you're not!" Tsukushi whined. "It's… Touko-chan!"

Giggling gleefully, Touko only propelled herself further forward to tap Tsukushi's nose with a teasing finger. "I don't know what you're talking about, Fusuke."

Tsukushi huffed in dissatisfaction, facing away in an attempt to collect her thoughts. When she looked back, Touko was gazing at her with apologetic eyes tinged with sympathy.

"Hey, Fusuke," she began. "I didn't mean to push it too far. You can tell me if I'm getting overexcited, y'know?"

"N-No, Touko-chan, it's fine!" Tsukushi hastened. "It's just… Well."

Touko patted the seat in front of her. "Hey, now. What's up?"

Sighing, Tsukushi gave in and leant back into Touko before the other could meet her first. 

"Listen, Touko-chan," she started. "I know I'm not as… Physical. As your friends. And I know that you like stuff like that, and I don't want to let you down. But… If I'm not doing enough, then just let me know. I want to be good to you."

The hand stopped stroking her hair. 

"I didn't know I was making you feel bad, Fusuke," Touko admitted. "I'm sorry. I was just fooling around though. You're perfectly fine as you are."

Tsukushi hummed warmly at that, happy to have pleased a friend.

"But… There is something you could do."

"What do you want me to do?" Tsukushi asked.

Smirking at the indication, Touko tapped a single finger slowly on her cheek. "Just one."

Tsukushi's heart stopped.

"... No," she finalised. "Not doing it. I… Can't."

"Aw, why not?"

She was far too in love to be able to interpret that request correctly. 

"It's embarrassing!" Tsukushi moaned, omitting the fact that she didn't want to misread the situation and take advantage of Touko. "I'm sure Nanami-chan can do it for you. She likes following you with things like this."

"Mm, but I don't want anyone but you to do this, Fusuke," Touko confessed.

Whether this was a joke or not, Tsukushi must have worked miracles in her past life to be rewarded with a line like that.

Chancing a look, she was met with Touko's expectant stare.

"Aw, c'mon Fusuke, can't I have just one little kiss?"

Tsukushi would be leaving without both her pride and her dignity. Perhaps without her life too. It was time to forfeit her soul to the heavens.

"Um…"

"Please…?" Touko attempted. "Fusuke, you said you wanted to improve, didn't you? And I'm right here to help you."

An irritated and flustered grunt was let free into the atmosphere.

"F-Fine, Touko-chan!" she agreed. "Ugh, you're so pushy!"

Touko gave a breathy chuckle. "Sorry, but I sure am. I'm waiting, Fusuke."

Three seconds weren't enough mental preparation for this.

"O-Okay," Tsukushi said. "I'm going in."

Touko laughed with mirth again. "Whenever you're ready."

Tsukushi froze just before she touched Touko's cheek, summoning all her strength to finish the task.

It felt… Nice. Calm. She would've liked to do this again. Maybe she understood where Touko's other friends were coming from. It truly was tempting to be close to her.

Regardless, Tsukushi pulled back and covered her mouth with the back of her hand after a short while, incapable of suppressing the blush that ignited her face in time. 

Touko snickered yet another time, overjoyed with the way things had turned out. "A blushing Fusuke… Now that's a real treat. Thanks for entertaining me."

Tsukushi grumbled something crankily. Turning around, she missed the faint dusting on Touko's own cheeks, alongside the way her hand brushed her cheek, as if cherishing and preserving the sensation. 

She didn't miss Touko's next remark though.

"Maybe I can finally get you to kiss me on the lips next time…"

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time for the Perfectly Platonic Makeout Session.


End file.
